Soul Redemption/Characters/G
Gabrielle *Main page *Full name: Gabrielle Maedel *Weapon: Headed Axe *Weapon name: Krnielk *Alignment: Firstly evil then good *Story: built by Fygul Cestemus, Gabrielle is a robot created to bring back Astaroth. During her journey she met a little girl named Silvia who transmitted to Gabrielle the values of justice and mercy changing her in a good being. Now Immaculate Angel has chosen her as one of Silvia's protectors. Gaira *Main page *Full name: Gaira Caffeine *Weapon: Huge Rosary *Weapon name: Namu Abi Dabi *Alignment: Good *Story: hero of his village which is constantly threatened by Nightmare, Gaira has gone on a mission to defeat Nightmare for his village's serenity. Gakushi *Main page *Weapon: Anchor Halberd *Weapon name: Waterfire *Alignment: Good *Story: leader of a band of pirates, when only Gakushi with his ship's girl Ina were on the ground, on the ship went Cervantes who launched a curse: all the pirates on the ship at that time are its prisoners and destined to sail to sea until death. Now he, with Inahime, is going to Nightmare to to break the spell. Galford *Main page *Full name: Galford D. Weller *Weapon: Ninjato *Weapon name: Justice Blade *Alignment: Good *Story: kind and just sheriff like his father, who was killed by Draco to defend his son. Galford left his home to become a sailor, where he learned about the ninja of Japan, fascinated by their stories of heroics and mysticism, he decided to learn from them. Now he has known that his father's killer, with Kaku, wants to get Soul Embrace to dominate New World and get all the gold of the place but Galford, with his colleague Gemini, is going to stop him. Ganondorf *Main page *Weapon: Bastard Sword *Weapon name: Execution *Alignment: Evil *Story: Ganondorf wants at all costs to dominate Hyrule and he thinks that maybe can satisfy his own desire with the power of Soul Embrace. His aims is subtracting the evil sword to Nightmare but Link with his friends Astaroth, Maria Luigia and Raisuke doesn't hesitate to hinder him. Garik *Main page *Full name: Garik Ronso *Weapon: Double-Sided Four-Ended Tonfa (x2) *Weapon name: Rotch & Saiphy *Alignment: Good *Story: the species of Ronso is cruelly persecuted by Nightmare, considered impure by him, and he is exterminating these creatures increasingly. Garik is a Ronso and his aim, with Biran, is destroing Nightmare and end the slaughter of her similar. Garros *Main page *Weapon: Battle Axe *Weapon name: Høyeste Foss *Alignment: Neutral *Story: leader of a honorable viking group, to which also belonged Gjerekah, one day Garros' wife was attracted by the power of Soul Embrace and escaped. His aim is getting his wife again. Garyo *Main page *Full name: Garyo the Whirlwind *Weapon: Gunbai *Weapon name: Gozen *Alignment: Good *Story: Goemon's youger brother, he is a leader of good brigand group killed by Nightmare becaused considered dangerous for him. Now Garyo wants to avenge his band. Gauzhelm *Birthplace: Paris, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: December 18 *Gender: Male *Age: 36 *Bloody type: Sacred *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Estimer & Affection *Alignment: Good *Story: an humanoid griffin, his species is in conflict with the humanoid phoenix species, despite this his childhood friend, Dominick, is just a phoenix. Dominik's people has sent him to get Soul Embrace to destroy the griffin species but Gauzhelm tries to stop him and this useless conflict between these two species. Geki *Main page *Weapon: Club (x2) (in some attacks he throws some Shuriken) *Weapon name: Hebi-Maru & Kujaku-Maru *Alignment: Unconsciously evil *Story: Geki was a Fu-Ma Ninja who has been contaminated by a Soul Edge fragment, now he is a demoniac monster under the orders of Nightmare often hindered by Kagekin and Maki. Gemini *Main page *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Justice Shock *Alignment: Good *Story: a cowgirl sheriff, with his colleague Galford, is going to stop Draco and Kaku who want to get Soul Embrace to dominate New World and get all the gold of the place. Genan *Main page *Full name: Genan Shiranui *Weapon: Claws *Weapon name: Azami *Alignment: Evil *Story: leader of Shiranui Clan, he is not a human but, with his similar, belongs to a species which it has always been subjected by humans. Genan's aim is getting Soul Embrace to revenge all his species. Genjuro *Main page *Full name: Genjuro Kibagami *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Baio-Doku *Alignment: Evil *Story: a killer samurai who killed thousands people including his family. Haohmaru's fellow student and, now, arch-rival, he aims to take possession of Soul Embrace to show everyone that he is the greatest and most ruthless warriors in the world, but is hindered by Haohmaru. Genma *Main page *Weapon: Jian and Buckler *Weapon name: Yun Shénshèng *Alignment: Good *Story: one of the greatest magicians in the world, has traveled has forward in time several centuries because he has been chosen as one of Silvia's protectors by Immaculate Angel. Gerard *Image *Birthplace: Ikarvia, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: January 18 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Bastard Sword *Weapon name: Flowery Mountain *Alignment: Good *Story: He is one of the faithful soldiers of the Prince Austin. Ghirahim *Main page *Weapon: Ngombe Execution Sword *Weapon name: Black Air *Alignment: Evil *Story: he aims to be the God of the air, element for which he has great powers. To reach his aim he needs Soul Embrace but he is not afraid because it is firmly convinced that with his airfact powers he can defeat Nightmare. Gilbert *Image *Full name: Gilbert De La Croix *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: February 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 46 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Feu Follet *Alignment: Evil *Story: Konstantine's father, Pier, Raphael and Cristine's master, Gilbert is a evil French general, very interested for a long time in conquering a very fertile and very rich island: Intereatzhowetz Reign. He thinks that with Soul Embrace can defeat Intereatzhowetz people, great warriors, but future sovereigns, Prince Austin and Princess Erika, with Silvia's help, hinder Gilbert. Ginchiyo *Main page *Full name: Ginchiyo Tachibana *Weapon: Serrated Sword *Weapon name: Arashi ga Arekuruu *Alignment: Good *Story: Hidemoto's non-comissioned officer, he started with him to beat the Azure Knight. Gingitsune *Image *Birthplace: A big secret shrine on Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 22 *Bloody type: Bimina Mono *Weapon: Small Naginata (x2) *Weapon name: Nensho Mandara *Alignment: Evil *Story: Gingitsune in Japanese means "silver fox", she is a demon with the ambition of being the queen of evil. Not only she has a few henchmen in her servce but she can create demons in fact has given rise to Oni after Micah ceased to serve her. She has entered an agreement with Spawn to reach his aim, but after she will have reached his goal she, as they say, will "stab in behind" his accomplice; pity that there is a guy named Gori trying in every way to hinder her. Giovanbattista *Birthplace: Settimo Torinese, Turin, Duchy of Savoy *Birthdate: December 18 *Gender: Male *Age: 1 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Giant Mace *Weapon name: Agoriglia *Alignment: Good *Story: the only certain things are his birthdate, his brithplace and that he is a Kaka but about his family no one knows anything. Raised by Raynor who taught him to fight, Giovanbattista now is the companion of adventures of his breeder and their mission is help Silvia because both have been chosen by Immaculate Angel as two of Silvia's protectors. Gjerekah *Full name: Gjerekah Haugen *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: January 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Double-Handed Battle Ax (x2) *Weapon name: Panikk *Alignment: Good *Story: after the death of his parents during an assault in the village, he, along with his paternal grandmother, had to grow his two younger sisters, Magdalena and Elina, but his greatest dream was to become a mercenary soldier like his father. At the age of sixteen a man offered him learn the art of fighting, he accepted and was sent on Black Death Queen Island where the king made him from master. During his training he met the love of his life, the king's daughter, Veridiana who, after a short time, was believed dead by all during a short battle. For Gjerekah ended the training and was part of Garros' crew. He had to leave the crew because his sister Magdalena was killed during a siege in the village. Now, after many years, he has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Glowny *Image *Birthplace: Krakow, Kingdom of Poland *Birthdate: June 27 *Gender: Male *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Winged Sword and Chakram *Weapon name: Orion & Hydrangea *Alignment: Good *Story: Glowny is a great warrior who believes in the values ??of justice and goodness, he has been chosen as one of Silvia's protectors. Goemon *Main page *Full name: Goemon Ishikawa *Weapon: Giant Chained Iron Ball *Weapon name: Takemikazuchi *Alignment: Good *Story: Garyo's elder brother, Goemon is a bandit. Upon learning that her friend Okuni, for which he is infatuated, tries to stop Keiji in possession of Soul Embrace with which he could be dangerous, Goemon want to help her friend. Goliath *Main page *Weapon: Battle Axe (x2) *Weapon name: Wrath of the Giant *Alignment: Good *Story: Goliath is a keeper of a village located in the Middle East which which has often been threatened by Nightmare. He has gone on a mission to defeat Nightmare for the village serenity. Gori *Image *Full name: Gori Yoshida *Birthplace: Oki, Japan *Birthdate: May 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 42 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Jumonji Yari *Weapon name: Shiroi Hoshi *Alignment: Good *Story: Jinsei's son and Itsuki's father, great warrior living in a little village in Oki which is always sacked by Gingitsune's henchmen. When he has known thay Gingitsune want to get Soul Embrace, with which she can be very dangerous, he has immediately run to stop her. Goyar *Main page *Weapon: Trident *Weapon name: Fire Skull *Alignment: Evil *Story: Ganondorf's servant, his task is killing Link but he is often hampered by a young female Hylian name Scheherazade who wants all for herself the privilege of killing Link. Gregory *Full name: Gregory Cavendish *Birthplace: Belfast, Northern Irland, British Empire *Birthdate: December 16 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Bayonet *Weapon name: Snapdragon *Alignment: Good *Story: an Irish soldier sent by a secret sect to destroy Nightmare adn Soul Embrace and also kill Gilbert. Gukha *Birthplace: El Dorado *Birthdate: Third day after the Great Hawk resurrection *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Double-Sided Double-Ended Flail (x2) *Weapon name: Firmeza & Fortaleza *Alignment: Good *Story: King Uparup's distant relaive and bodyguard, she has decided to join his king in this mission against Nightmare who has threaten the king to steal all El Dorado gold. Gyasi *Birthplace: Egypt *Birthdate: March 19 *Gender: Male *Age: 35 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Club *Weapon name: Horez *Alignment: Good *Story: Raphael mades studies of an Egyptian amulet, Akumba, which can steal the souls of others and he wants to use this amulet to steal Nightmare's soul; this amulet in the wrong hands could cause serious damage. Gyasi have just discovered the intentions of the "French Man" and he is going to stop him. Category:Characters